There are several well-known devices for transferring coupons, leaflets, etc. from a supply to an insertion station for insertion into cartons. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,400 to Daily shows a very complicated device which moves with the carton as it inserts a coupon or the like therein. In the patent to Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,822, the transfer mechanism includes an eccentric crank, rack and pinion type device which is seriously subjected to wear, thus requiring frequent repair. The Bivans U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,984 and Beer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,875 show inserts that are extremely complicated and expensive to manufacture.